Lollypop for your thoughts?
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Sometimes the kindest words can lead to much more then you thought possible. oneshot TalaMatilda R


_Heya, this is just a little ditty i wrote last night around midnight when i couldn't sleep cos it was so hot. It had been floating around my head for awhile but i just didn't have the right characters for it and lsst night they came to me all trussed up like a christmas turkey. It basically started out with one of my friends making fun of me cos i still sleep with a teddy bear, sometimes more then one._

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny beybladey, i only own the shadow possesers in my head. :D

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my friend Abby, who is going to do a voodoo ritual on said friend who made fun of me. Love you Abbs.

_Most likely alot of spelling mistakes and probably grammer too. My dad stole my dictionary so i couldnt check the words i wasn't sure about. (grumbles) _

Go forth my duckies and read.

* * *

Matilda sat up cherry orbs blazing as she snarled at the laughing teens, "Yea yea, laugh it up butt munches but I don't really care. Yes! I sleep with a teddy bear and i'm not ashamed of it. It helps me to relax and sleep. It brings me comfort and security." 

Ming Ming snorted, "thats what men are for." Matilda glared at Ming Ming "yea well i'm not a whore like you." Shocked gasps filled the room as every occupant stared in disbelief at the cherry eyed girl. _Who knew that such a sweet girl could talk like that? _Was the thought running through everyones mind.

Picking up her large squishy white bear, Matilda stormed out of the cabin and into the calmness of the night. She shivered, clad in only her white pj shorts and tank top; didn't offer much protection from the weather. Matilda huffed and paced angrily back and forth in front of the wood cabin, her teddy clutched tightly to her chest.

Her face tightened in anger, her eyes becoming no more then slits in the night as thoughts wirred and danced in her mind. _'How dare that two bit tramp laugh at me' 'Whore' 'Hate them all'_

So lost in her anger she didn't hear the heavy wooden door open nor as it closed with a bang. She paced on.

Tala leaned against the railing as he watched Matilda pace angrily, he smirked. This side of Matilda he was sure no one had ever seen before tonight, it made him want to laugh hysterically but he wisely didn't.

Not taking his eyes off of the angry spitball he moved and sat down on the top stair, twirling the lollypop he had nicked from Max inbetween his thumb and forefinger. "Lollypop for your thoughts?" He said softly. Matilda jumped and turned to glare at the wolf demon sitting almost angelically on the steps. She almost smiled at the sight, snorting deriveshly she turned back to her pacing.

Tala smiled as Matilda slowly ate away the ground, _so full of fire. _Matilda paced restlessly for a few minutes more before turning to Tala with a heavy sigh.

Joining Tala on the steps she plucked the lollypop from his fingers and lent against one of the posts cuddling her teddy to her. She looked up into inquisitive pale blue eyes, "you all didn't have to laugh at me," she said in a small voice, Tala smiled sadly. "No, youre right. We shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Matilda smiled, "Thank you." "Your welcome"

Tala reached a hand over and tucked a strand of her bubble gum pink hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her neck. "You know" he said quietly as his thumb absentmildly stroked her jaw, "I think its really cute that you sleep with a stuffed animal."

Matilda's gaze looked up at him, the cheery orvs wide with hope, "really?" Tala chuckled lowly, "yea really." His gaze locked with hers and for a second she saw her future in his almost translucent eyes. Tala moved his head closer to hers and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers before pulling back.

With a frustrated groan Matilda threw her arms around Tala's neck and pulled him to her in a scorching kiss that left them both liquifyed on the inside. When they broke apart for oxygen Tala chuckled as he pulled the younger girl to him, wrapping her securely in his embrace.

"So," he breathed hotly in her ear "my little hedgehog has fire."

Smilling she reached up and brushed a kiss along his jaw as her fingers curled in his thick hair. "Yea, and im gunna use it to melt every inch of ice around you"

Tala closed his eyes as her words rushed through him hotly and thickly. "Is that a bet?" He asked, voice cracking slightly. "No," she whispered as she brushed kisses towards his lips "It's a promise."

* * *

_So, i hope you liked it. I know its short but i didn't want to try to make it longer for fear of ruining it. I like it just the way it is, short and sweet. And yes your all probably thinking Tala/Matilda? wtf? But in my defense, well no i dont really have anything to say to defend myself. All im gunna say is that i think they would be sweet together. But then again i think everyone would be sweet with Tala and yea. I like odd pairings, they're fun to write._

_Review please. _

_Phoenix_


End file.
